Flinx Nation 2
by The Avalon Initiative
Summary: They're back! Wally, Nicole and the gang return for another year in Jump City College. New characters, more challenges but the same old Flinx hilarity and insanity! NEW Ch 3 - The gang starts their 1st day of classes and enjoy a campus BBQ. Meanwhile, Wally tries to find a way to deal with Nicole's new friend, Xavier Reed.
1. The Brainiac, the Kitten and the X

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics or any its characters.

A/N: For those that are unfamiliar with the story, you can check out **Flinx Nation** on my profile page if you like.

* * *

**201 – The Brainiac, the Kitten and the X**

There are four days before another school year begins at Jump City College. Students are excited to be back, though more for seeing each other rather than the studying. Amongst them is a jovial Wally West, a junior majoring in communications and one half of the entertaining campus hosts of the 'Flinx Show'. It's 10 AM as more than half the students are in the process of moving into their dorms. With Wally driving and accompanied by his parents, the car parks in front of Westside Hall. The song "I'm Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO is blaring from the speakers as Wally slowly gets out the car with his shades on. Then his mother turns off the stereo.

Wally yells out, "Mom! You're ruining my entrance. I planned that song for a month!"

His mom replies, "Wally, you're a very handsome young man. You don't need a song to tell you that."

His dad adds, "Plus, my ears were starting to throb. Come on, let's get the stuff." His parents get out of the car as they help their son with his bags.

Wally says to his dad, "Last one up there is the slowpoke in the family." He moves as fast as he can with all the heavy bags he's carrying.

"Hey, wait up mister!", Mr. West yells back as he follows his son.

Mrs. West warns her husband, "Honey, be careful with your back. I don't want you to throw it out again."

* * *

Wally and his parents make it upstairs as Wally looks for his room. He says hello to some familiar faces. Suddenly he hears someone says, "Well, if it isn't the famous Kid Flash. I thought you would forget about us little people."

"Come on now. Who else would feed my massive ego?", Wally jokingly replies. "What's up, Richie?" They give each other a handshake and a quick hug.

"What's up, bro? Hey, Mr. and Mrs. West."

"Hi, Richard!", Wally's mom exclaims as she hugs him. Wally's dad gives Richie a strong handshake.

Mr. West says, "Hello Richard. How's everything going?"

"Things are good, sir. Thanks again for letting me stay over for that weekend during the summer."

"It was our pleasure."

"Please tell Bruce I said hello."

"I sure will. Wally, I gotta to talk to you."

Wally tells him, "Not now, man. Let's go to our room. We'll sit my stuff down first, then we can talk all we want."

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Wally continues to walk toward his room with Richard trying to stop him.

Wally says, "It's the start of a brand new year. I can't wait to...WAHH!" Wally screams out as he sees the names in the front of his room: Wally West and..."

"Querl Dox? Who the hell is Querl Dox?", Wally wonders.

Richard tells him, "There was a mix up in arranging the rooms. So, I'm rooming with Victor and Logan is rooming with Garth."

"Totally bummer, dude", says Logan behind them. He's also with Victor.

Victor says, "Damn Wally, this sucks. We found out a few hours ago. They said they can't make any changes just before the year. Looks like it's final."

"Who do I talk to about this? This is unacceptable!" Suddenly they see a few news reporters hover around someone approaching. Wally exclaims, "Good! The press has arrived because of this travesty."

Richard exclaims, "Actually, I think they're interviewing that kid."

"You're right, Rich. Time for the world to know." The guys puts their hands on their foreheads.

Mrs. West says, "Him not being able to listen comes from you." Her husband simply exhales.

Wally says to the reporters, "I'm ready to vent about what this school is trying..." The reporters completely ignore him as they all stop in front of Wally's room. "What are you doing in front of my room?"

The kid with the reporters and says, "Your room? Are you Wally? Hi, I'm Querl." The guys and his parents are stunned that Wally's roommate looks so young.

"You're Querl?", Wally asks. "First, how old are you? And second, why are all these cameras and reporters following you?"

Querl replies, "Well, first I'm 16 years old."

"16? Dude!", Logan yells out.

"I know, I get that a lot. I graduated my high school early...very early. These reporters are doing a story on me entering college."

"He's very modest.", one of the reporters says. "Querl Dox is a 12th level intellect."

Victor wonders, "12th level? So that means you're really smart."

The reporter replies, "Try supercomputer smart. One of the smartest people in the world." The others are shocked.

Wally's tune changes. "Well well well, welcome aboard Querl. I'm Wally West..." Wally shakes his hand, then looks at the cameras. "...co-star of the hit show on campus, the 'Flinx Show'. Then he looks back at him. "I wasn't expecting you as a roommate but I'm sure we can make it work."

Richard says to the guys, "He gets a super-genius for a roommate and now I'm chopped liver."

Wally introduces him to his friends and family. "This is my best friend Richard. This is Victor and Logan. And these are my parents."

Querl shakes each of their hands. "It's a real pleasure to meet you all."

Logan says, "Quick, tell me something smart."

Querl replies, "Well, I can tell you about parabolic reflectors and how adding energy to them like light or sound can actually project multiple..."

"Okay, okay. I have no idea what you said. You must be smart."

Victor adds, "Though that's not the best indicator on why he's smart." Logan scowls at him.

When he gets to Mrs. West, she tells him, "Welcome to college! I know our Wally will take good care of you." Mrs. West hugs Querl, surprising Querl and the others.

Wally yells out, "Oh, come on Mom. Hey, stop filming that!" The photographers don't comply.

As she lets go, Querl says to Wally, "Well, I'm gonna put away my stuff."

Wally replies, "Yeah, you go ahead first. I'll be there in a few minutes. Plus it might be a little crowded." He points to all the reporters.

"Okay, I'll just go in then. Great meeting you Wally...all of you too." Querl takes out his keys and enters with his bags.

Wally looks at the guys, smiles and says, "Well, this year will be a cinch."

Mr. West asks, "And why is that?"

"Umm...because...with lots of studying and long hours at the library, classes will be a cinch. That's what I meant, father."

"Good boy."

Richard walks over to Wally, pats him on the head and tells him, "Yes, good boy."

Wally yells, "Hey, stop that!" The fellas laughs as they start talking about how intriguing having Querl around could be.

Suddenly they hear a female yell out, "Ohh, Richie-poo!" Wally and Richard look at each other with fear in their eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?", Victor asks. Everyone slowly turns around and see a young blonde girl by the name of Kathryn Walker. But she likes to go by the name Kitten.

Richard says, "Holy feline, Wally."

Kitten squeals out, "RICHIE!" She runs to him and gives him a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go here, silly. I graduated our high school in June and decided to come here. Wally."

"Kitten", Wally returning her cold, dry welcome.

Kitten tells Richard, "Now we can catch up on everything!"

Mrs. West wonders, "Ahh, Richard; is this your girlfriend?"

"NOO! Not my girlfriend."

"That's so sweet of you, ma'am. I get that a lot."

"No, she doesn't!"

"Oh no, I have to run, but it's so great seeing you. Can't wait to see more of you this year...a lot more. Meow." Kitten then runs off.

Logan says, "O...kay, she purrs too. So who's Kitten?"

Richard explains, "Kitten went to our high school and developed a crush on me."

Wally says, "Crush? It's more like an obsession. She once professed her love for him in front of people."

Victor says, "So the girl has puppy love...no pun intended."

"It was during our graduation!"

"Oh."

"So, that's the girl they dragged out of graduation?", Mr. West asks.

"Yep." Wally tells his dad. "If this place couldn't get any wilder."

"Hey Wally." They all turn to see standing there Wally's friend and co-host of the Flinx Show, Nicole Diaz.

"Hey Nicole! You're such a breath of fresh air after what I've just been through."

"Uh, alright then." She laughs as they hug each other. She then says, "Hello again, boys. And who are these lovely people here?"

"Oh, Mom and Dad, this is Nicole. The girl I've told you about...you know, that I host with."

"Oh my, what a beautiful girl! So nice to finally meet you", Mrs West proclaims.

"Why thank you", Nicole responds. "Wally looks just like you. I knew it right away. You know your son quite the character."

"We know", his parents says together.

Richard tells Wally, "Wow, she's meeting your parents already? When's the wedding?"

"Shut up, Wally."

Suddenly they hear a male voice behind them say, "Hey Nicole, where do you want this box to go?"

They all turn as Wally says, "Where are all these people coming from?"

"Oh hey, give me a second. Guys, this is Xavier Reed. He just transferred here. I bumped into him at the lobby and he offered to help me with all my stuff."

Xavier replies, "Sup guys, cool to meet you. This campus is awesome. I think I like it here already."

Wally looks at Nicole and whispers to her, "I bet he does."

"Don't start with me, especially not in front of your parents."

"What, can't take a joke?"

"Whatever. Come on, Xavier. Let's find a place for all my crap. Nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. West." They wave goodbye to Nicole.

Victor tells Wally, "Xavier, huh?" The guys look at Wally.

Wally replies, "Don't look at me like that." Nicole walks by Wally's room, stops, then looks in again.

She wonders, "Wally, why are all those reporters in your room? What did you do now?" Wally just exhales. Just another day at Jump City College. And classes haven't even started yet.

* * *

One more thing: Querl is based on Brainiac 5 from the first season of "Legion of Super Heroes". It feels so good to finally writing Part 2 to this story. I hope you're ready for the new year!

Crib Sheet

Querl Coluan Dox (Brainiac 5)- computer engineering major (Freshman)  
Kathryn Walker (Kitten)- english major (Freshman)  
Xavier Reed (Red X)- undecided (Junior)


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics or any its characters.

**202 – Welcome to the Jungle**

A few hours after Wally arrives back in Jump City College, he finally gets the chance to unpack his stuff in his room. He's in there with his new roommate Querl, who has already set up most of his stuff. The two of them talk for a while and start to get to know each other.

Wally tells Querl, "Wow, that's cool though. In college at the age of 16. When I was 16, I was wondering how to cut American History class. Well, I'm happy we had this talk. We were able to find out a lot about each other."

"Yeah, I know. It's cool getting to know you too, Wally."

"I do have a golden question to ask. Sort of like the elephant in the room."

"Umm...sure. What's up?", Querl wonders.

"You are a super-genius. One of the smartest people in the world. You could've went to any prestigious school in the country. Forget country, in the world! So what made you want to come to Jump City College?"

Querl tells Wally, "It took a lot of variables and weighing options to figure out which school to attend. But, in the end, only one thing came to mind: this place has some really hot chicks!"

Wally is floored. "Uh, it definitely does."

"Look, not to sound cocky, but I can get good grades anywhere I go. But I've always been stuck on my books. I want to be a real student and live a little. Date women, go to some parties, maybe even get a girlfriend. Problem is, I don't know where to start."

"Well, that's where I come in, roomie. My friends and I can help you out. You'll be charming the ladies in no time. Come on, let me show you around. Wait, what time is it?"

"2:15", Querl replies.

"Damn! I have to meet Nicole now. She wanted me to meet her once I was settled." Suddenly he sees Logan and Garth walk by in the hall. "Yo!" They stop and turn around to see what Wally wants.

"What's good, Flash?", Logan asks.

"I gotta meet Nikki right now by the Quad. Can you give Querl a quick tour of our floor? Maybe introduce him to some females."

Garth responds, "Sure, no problem."

Querl says, "Thanks guys. See you later, Wally." He, Logan and Garth head out to the hall.

Wally smiles and says to himself, "Glad to see he thinks with his other head too."

* * *

Logan tells Querl, "So let's show you around a bit. Us green guys gotta stick together, you know."

Querl laughs and says, "Definitely."

"It's a little scarce now because school hasn't started. This whole campus becomes flooded with girls."

Garth adds, "That's always a good thing."

Logan says, "First, let's see what the guys are doing." He looks into Richard and Victor's room and sees two of his friends inside. "Yo, what's up dudes? You guys met Querl already. We're just showing him around." Querl greets Logan's friends again

Richard tells Querl, "I feel sorry for you, having to listen to this one over here. My condolences." Logan leers at him.

Victor comments, "By the way, Garth, I hope you brought your ear plugs. Logan snores like a buzz saw."

Logan says, "I'm not that bad, Garth. Querl, actually these are some bums I see every now and again. Later, losers." Logan is pulling Querl out of the room when he stops to look at all sorts of weapons on the wall.

Querl is astonished. "Nunchuks, katanas, boomerangs. Are you allowed to have these in here?" The guys start laughing.

Richard says, "These are all mine. I'm taking a martial arts/self-defense course here. They gave me a license to have these on campus. I'll be kicked out of school if I use them in a reckless manner."

Victor adds, "If you knew some of the curriculum around here, you'd understand."

Querl replies, "O…kay."

Victor tells him, "Don't worry. This is Jump City College. You're gonna see some unusual things around here. Take a look at Exhibit A." He points at Logan.

Logan tells him, "I'd beat you down, but I don't wanna embarrass you in front of new company. Besides, we gotta show the man the rest of the palace." Logan walks out all tough with Garth and Querl following him out.

Richard says, "He must think this place is a nut house."

Victor tells him, "He'll find out soon enough. Remind me to kick Logan's ass later." Richard nods in agreement.

* * *

Logan, Garth and Querl walk up to room 542. "This is Raven's room. Always, always proceed with caution." Logan knocks several times until Raven finally opens, but only halfway.

Raven angrily says, "What?"

Logan replies, "Hello, my cheery Raven. This is Wally's new roommate, Querl."

Querl says, "Pleasure to meet you, Raven."

Raven tells him, "Welcome to the jungle." She then turns to Garth and says hey.

"Hey Raven", Garth replies.

Logan asks, "What's with the smoke, Rae? Puffin' a little somethin'-somethin' in there? Hmm?"

Raven tells him, "It's incense, dummy. I was in deep meditative thought when you interrupted me."

Querl tells me, "That's intriguing. Meditation does help reduce stress and awakens spirituality. Very impactful."

"The boy does his homework", Raven replies.

Garth tells her, "Well, sorry to interrupt you. You know, I do a little meditation before my swim meets. Maybe you could help me with my technique sometime."

Raven, with a straight face, tells him, "Maybe."

Logan says to her, "Well, we'll be leaving now. Enjoy your deepness."

Raven says, "I will, thank you" as the guys leave. Just before she closes her door, Raven checks out Garth's butt as they walk off. "Hmm." Then she slams the door shut.

* * *

Now they're in front of room 546. Logan tells Querl, "I think we'll end our floor tour here for now. Let's see if she's in." Logan knocks as the girl says to come in. As the door opens, she is bent over taking something out of her bag. Logan says, "Hey, Kory." Querl has a mind-altering experience, hearing a chorus singing in his head while watching Kory. In slow-motion, Kory stands up straight with her hair whipping back. Then she whips her hair from side to side and brushes hair out of her face with her mouth open.

In a heavy voice, she says, "Hi, boys." In actuality, she just stood up and simply said, "Hey."

Logan and Garth hug Kory. Garth says, "Kory, this is Wally's new roommate Querl. He's new here to Jump City. Querl, this is the lovely Kory."

Kory extends her hand and says, "It is great to meet you, Querl."

Querl replies, "Same here." He shakes her hand.

Kory asks him, "So, are you enjoying the city so far? You did look new to me."

"Yes, I am new and yes, I am definitely enjoying my stay here so far."

Kory says, "That's great to hear. I do not mean to be rude, but I have so much stuff to organize here. We should all catch up later; maybe for dinner."

Logan says, "Sure. I'll let the guys know. We'll talk later."

Querl tells her, "Very nice meeting you, Kory."

Kory responds with a big smile, "Great meeting you too." They go out into the hall.

Querl downplays his attraction to her. "She seems nice."

Garth asks him, "Did you hear the chorus?"

"What?"

Logan says, "When you saw her, did you hear the chorus in your head? Everything go in slow mo?"

Querl asks, "How did you know?"

Logan tells him, "When I first met her, I too experienced the euphoria that is Kory. It happens to most guys; she's a breathtaking girl. Those effects go away after a few more meetings."

Garth adds, "Plus, that's Richard's main squeeze."

Querl wonders, "Oh, they're dating?"

Logan tells him, "Well...no. Let's just they are, but they just don't know it yet."

Querl smirks and says, "You know, I think I'm gonna like it here at J.C.C." The three of them head back to their room.

* * *

Wally meets Nicole on the Quad.

Nicole says, "Hey Wally. Thanks for meeting me. I wanted to see if we could find Professor Moderick."

"Cool. Your friend help you settle in?"

"Seriously? Are we gonna start with that already?'

Wally responds, "I'm not starting anything. Just saying."

"Saying what?"

"You and Xavier seemed pretty chummy, that's all."

"Why do you care so much?", Nicole asks.

"I don't care...I mean, I do...I'm just messing with you, Lucky."

Nicole then sings, "Because someone sounds JEALOUS!" She then smirks.

Wally replies, "Me jealous? Oh, that is rich. I have nothing to be jealous of. I mean, look at me."

"Do I have to?"

"Funny, missy. So where is Moddy?"

Nicole tells him, "I see you wanna change the subject. Fine, I'll let it go."

They stand next to each other in silence as they wait for the professor.

Wally growls to himself, "Me jealous. Please." Nicole can't help but look at a flustered Wally. A rare sight to see for her...and she's enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

One more thing: Thanks so much for the amazing responses so far. 7 reviews off the first chapter alone! I'm so happy you guys are into it. There's plenty more where that came from, hopefully in a more timely fashion lol.

**What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter?**


	3. From Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics or any of its characters.

**203 – From Day One**

The first day of classes. Makes you shiver just hearing that too, doesn't it? It's 6 AM as Garth heads out of his room to go for his morning run. His roommate Logan is still asleep. At 7AM, Garth gets back to his room after the run to shower...and Logan is still asleep. After his shower, he walks to his bed to get dressed for breakfast. Logan? You guessed it, he's still sleeping. When Garth reaches for his room key, he drops it on the floor, causing Logan to wake up.

A groggy Logan asks, "Dude, what time is it?"

Garth whispers, "It's 7:33. Sorry to wake you."

Logan replies, "I haven't been up this early since I was a high school junior."

"I went for a run. Hey, gotta stay fit."

"Wait, what time is your first class?"

Garth tells him, "On Mondays, my first class is at 1:30."

Logan can't believe it. "And you're up this early?! I'd be avoiding it till the last moment."

Garth replies, "I'm like that usually, but it's a new beginning today. I'm excited for a new school year, meeting new people and making cool new memories with my friends. Not so much for the homework, though. So, when's your first class?"

Logan says, "9 AM. That's why I set the alarm for 8:30."

Garth smirks and says, "Well, let me get out of here for breakfast so you can get an extra power nap. Later, Logan." Garth leaves as Logan's head hits the pillow hard.

* * *

_- 12:45 PM_

Wally and Nicole arrive in Public Relations 301 with Dr. Moderick. They say hello to some familiar faces in their class. They sit down next to one another and talk about the start of the new year. Then Xavier appears by the doorway.

"Psst. Nicole", Xavier says to grab the attention of Nicole...but it alerts Wally and the entire class too.

"Xavier?" She gets up and sees what he wants. "What are you doing here?"

Xavier says, "Hey, you forgot your shades."

"Oh man, I knew I forgot something. Thanks, Xavier."

"Anytime. Catch you later", he says with a smile. He leaves as the class lets out a collective, "Ohhh", followed by a few catcalls.

"Would you can it?!", Nicole yells out.

Just then, Professor Moderick walks in and says, "Didn't your boyfriend want to stay, Ms. Diaz?" The class starts laughing.

"He's not my boyfriend, sir!", replies Nicole.

"Oh, there's still hope for Mr West, afterward." The whole class lets out a huge "OHH!"

Wally adds, "Yeah, okay. Like I like her in more than a platonic way. That's crazy talk." He then looks around, coughs a bit and adjusts his voice.

Dr. Moderick tells the class, "Alright, settle down, settle down. For those new to the class or to this school, I am Professor Moderick. But you can call me Moddie. Our class is aimed to..."

As Professor Moderick talks to the class, Wally whispers to Nicole, "So missy, where did you leave those glasses?"

"Somewhere."

"Thanks, Miss Obvious. Seriously, where?"

"At the lunch table where we were eating. Not his room like you may be thinking. And not that I have to explain anything to you."

"Right. I know that. Just curious", Wally tells her.

Dr. Moderick snaps out at Wally and Nicole. "West, Diaz, care to join us?"

Wally responds, "We were listening, sir."

"What did I just say?"

Wally tells him, " 'Every moment is an opportunity to express yourself' ."

The professor is stunned. "Okay...good."

Dr. Moderick continues on as Nicole whispers to Wally, "You weren't listening to him. How did you know that?"

"He gives the same speech every semester. Watch." Dr. Moderick continues with his speech as Wally silently mouths it out to her, word for word. "Public speaking is like a forum to let the world know who you are. The spoken world is SO powerful. And I'm gonna show you how to tap into that power." The professor continues as he says to her, "See?"

Nicole smiles and whispers, "It's a wonder why it's so hard for you to get A's."

"Well, if the tests were the same, now we'd be talking. Hey, going to the BBQ after this?"

"Yeah, I'm going drop off my book bag first. I've been carrying this thing all morning."

Wally tells her, "Ok cool. I'll save you a seat...or maybe make that two."

Nicole rolls her eyes and focuses her attention back on class.

* * *

_- 1:55 PM_

With classes underway, old classmates are seeing each other for the first time since last spring. New students are finding their way through campus. Teachers are breaking in their students gently; well, some not so gently. And students, for the most part, are still stunned that school has started again. Every year, Jump City College throws a barbeque on the first day to welcome everyone back. It takes place at the Quad, the grass lawn which is in the center of campus. The scent of hot dogs and burgers engulf the entire Quad. At 1:55 PM, people have already gotten food. Richard and Wally are sitting on the steps with food when Victor, Logan & Garth meet up with them.

Logan says, "Hey suckers."

Wally replies, "What's up, boys? How's the first day so far?"

Victor says, "Homework already, man. That type of nonsense should be outlawed on day one."

Garth says, "Yeah, that's rough. My next bit of torture will start in about an hour."

Victor asks, "Where are the girls?"

Richard replies, "No clue."

Wally says, "I thought you'd keep tabs on your woman Kory by now." Victor and Logan smirk and snicker.

Richard replies, "Shut up, Wally! So, when's Xavier getting here with Nicole?"

Victor says, "Wow, you're gonna let him talk to you like that, Flash?"

"No, that's what Wally told me. Right, Wally?"

Wally hesitates and says, "Umm...they should be coming in 5 minutes or so." The guys die laughing. Querl arrives on the scene.

"Querl!" The guys yell out.

"Hello, gentlemen. I just finished my second homework assignment today."

Wally replies, "Second? Wait, finished?! Okay come here, have a seat. You're working too hard to be in college." He sits him down on the steps. "Now sit back and enjoy the view out here."

Garth adds, "Man, there are some beautiful girls out on the Quad today."

Logan comments, "With me being a vegetarian, they're the only thing I see appetizing at this barbeque."

* * *

On the other side of the Quad, Raven, Kory & Karen are walking and talking with plates of food in their hands.

Karen says, "Oh, I see those bums over there", referring to the guys.

Kory says, "You know, that Querl is a really nice guy."

Raven adds, "He seems alright. Hope college doesn't eat the kid alive. I met him when Logan and Garth. By the way, Garth has a nice behind." Kory and Karen give Raven a surprised look as that's not something she would normally says. Raven says, "I may like to brood, but I'm not blind, you know."

"You're too much, girl", Karen tells her. "I'm surprised Kory that you can compliment another guy with Richard always on your mind."

Kory is surprised. "Karen! Must you do this too?"

Raven asks, "What's wrong? You don't like Dick, Kory?"

"You know I love Dick. I…". Kory stops as Raven has a smirk on her face. "Curse you, Raven!"

"Why Raven? Why", Karen wonders.

Raven replies, "Is it my fault that she falls for it every time?"

Kory says, "To answer your original question, you know I ADORE Richard, but only as a friend. It's never been anything more."

Raven exhales and tells her, "Okay, if that's your story, I'll go with it. Come on, let's go see the boys."

Victor and Logan scream out, "Hey!" as the ladies arrive.

Kory replies, "What's up, guys? Can I squeeze in here?"

Querl, who's sitting next to Richard, "Here, Kory. Sit right here next to Richard." He gets up as Richard looks at him like 'what are you doing to me?'

Wally says to Raven, "He's learning fast." Richard and Kory start their own conversation as Querl sits with the others.

The group looks at the two of them as Logan says, "They are SO gonna hook up."

Karen adds, "Oh, yeah."

Nicole yells out, "Hey, everybody!"

"Nikki!"

"You guys remember Xavier, right?"

"What's up?", Xavier says in a smooth demeanor. Some are accepting of him, others aren't too sure. Wally, on the other hand, has caution in his eyes and an eyebrow raised.

* * *

10 minutes later, Xavier entertains the group with one of his stories. Xavier says, "So I was able to climb up the tree, hang upside down from the branch, and pop those three punks with my paintball gun. We won it with that. That was the greatest paintball game ever."

Querl tells him, "That's quite an an array of physics. It's like you're MacGyver or something."

Wally, off to the side, says to himself, "Oh brother." Suddenly, someone bumps from behind on the shoulder. He turns to see his friend Donna Troy.

"Hey there, stranger", Donna says as they hug. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just listen to Nicole's friend here that about his escapades."

"I've heard a little about your situation."

"What situation?"

"That you like Nicole, but this Xavier guy is in the way."

"I'm not...he's not... I don't think..."

Donna tells him, "No, you don't think. And don't try to fool me; I've known you since we've been children. If you want something...or someone, you have to fight for it."

"I don't know about this guy Xavier. Look, Nicole and I are cool. I just wanna make sure no one interferes it."

"Hey Flash, cake!", Logan screams out as he heads to where they're servicing it.

"And I'll do that right after cake." Wally runs to the desert line.

Donna smiles and says, "Good ol' Wally. The way to his heart has always been thru his stomach."

* * *

**What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter?**


End file.
